


Gripped

by iwillrunforever



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Manipulation, not nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22692346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwillrunforever/pseuds/iwillrunforever
Summary: It’s gone too far. He’s gone too far. You’ve gone too far.
Relationships: Stiles Stilinski/Reader, Void!Stiles/Reader, nogitsune/reader, void stiles/reader
Kudos: 39





	Gripped

You stumbled through the forest, shivering, trying desperately to wrap your jumper tighter around you. It was futile. The chill was in your bones. And you weren’t sure if it was all from the cold. You could feel his presence, even if you couldn’t see him. He was watching you. Laughing at you, at your suffering. There was still blood on the hem of your jeans. Allison’s blood. Your heart raced. You couldn’t drown out Lydia’s screaming that still echoed in your ears.

You had gone home. There had been nothing else to do. You had been useless. You couldn’t fight, could barely run from the Oni. You just got in the way. You had distracted her. If it wasn’t for you, she would still be alive. If only she hadn’t listened to you. If only you hadn’t listened to him. But you couldn’t stop listening to him, even now. Even after everything, the blank contact messaged you and you responded to the call, knowing you were subject to his every whim, every order. You weren’t in control of yourself anymore. And it was all your own fault.

“Where are you?!” Your voice was hoarse as you screamed into the silence. The ground was uneven, and it didn’t take long for you to trip on a stray tree root and fall to your knees. The impact broke the fragile wall you had built and all of your emotions spilt out in sobs that pulled at your chest and throat, tears streaming down your face as though they meant to drown you.  
“You know, I’d almost say I felt sorry for you.” He was standing right in front of you, crouching down to your level and forcing you to look up at his merciless face. The face of your best friend, corrupted and twisted and poisoned. Empty. “Except I don’t.” His hand moved and you didn’t have the strength to keep your head up. He stepped away. “Get up.” You did as you were told, standing shakily. Your canvas shoes had soaked through.  
“I’m done.” You tried to sound authoritative, but the words came out as a whimper. He chuckled at you.  
“That isn’t up to you anymore. You think you still have a choice?” He was across the clearing from you. His head was tilted at you, almost unnaturally. Everything about him was unnatural. This dark force within the body of a skinny teenage boy. Stiles’ smile was a snarl on him. “I am the one in control.” You wished he was wrong. You wished you could prove him wrong. “You will do what I tell you. You know that, and I know that. Lying will only make it worse for yourself.”  
“You didn’t… you didn’t tell me… Allison…” Just her name sent you spiralling again, a fresh wave of tears spilling from your eyes.  
“You didn’t need to know. You had your role, and you did it.”  
“And now she’s dead! Because of me!” You were done being sad. Now you were angry.  
“Yes, because of you.” He seemed exasperated. You blinked and he was in front of you. You tried to step back, partially from instinct and partially from fear, but he gripped your jaw and pulled you close, so your noses were touching. “And you would do it again, wouldn’t you?” You desperately tried to shake your head but you couldn’t move.  
“I wish I’d never trusted you. I wish I’d seen through you.” You grab at his arm, trying to pull him off of you, but he simply tightened his grip until it felt like he would crush you with the pressure.  
“Oh, but that’s the worst part.” His crooked grin reappeared as he looked you up and down. “I never lied to you. Never deceived you. I told you not to fall in love with me.” That word. Love. You had loved Stiles, the real Stiles, for as long as you remembered. But never as more than a friend. Until he started saying such sweet things, calling you beautiful, calling you special, calling you different. Delicious poison in your veins, in your mind. By the time you realised it wasn’t Stiles, it was too late. You had fallen.

He pulled you towards him even closer, chests pushed together, and whispered in your ear, so close that you could feel his lips move.  
“Just one more thing. Can you do one more thing for me, (Y/N)?” _Don’t trust him. Poison. Death. Allison._ “One more thing and you’ll be free of me.”

You nodded. You couldn’t say no to him.


End file.
